


祝福

by Shadow_Ombre



Series: Drabbles Drabbles Drabbles [9]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26460712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Ombre/pseuds/Shadow_Ombre
Summary: “他是旧时代的绅士，他的祝福也是旧时代的。”
Relationships: Sebastian Moran/James Moriarty
Series: Drabbles Drabbles Drabbles [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1916605





	祝福

Sebastian Moran不属于这个时代。他是关于时间的陌生人。某一段时间，仅仅存在于他的回忆当中，当时甚至没有狙击手这一兵种。

世界属于尚未来临者，而任何拥有关于他的记忆的人已经全部逝去。Moran固执地认为犯罪帝王与帝国副手之间多少存在一些联结，但这个认知也因为他自己而变得可笑。没有融入，没有。

时代的陌生人不需要尝试，不需要背叛自己的回忆。他被时间抛弃，遗忘，是不合时宜本身。

“他是旧时代的绅士，他的祝福也是旧时代的。”


End file.
